Howl to the Moon
by MissNys
Summary: All he was looking for was a place to rest, a place for Remus to heal. the vampires didn't bother him and neither did the shifters but now that he had his own personal small town stalker he had to wonder if fate didn't have a hit out on him.


**Howl to the moon.**

**Warnings:** blood, violence, LOTS of swearing from Harry, and some other stuff I will get to later. This is, like all my other works, Slash.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter's first breath in his new home was... nostalgic. The overcast sky threatened the towns folk with rain he could feel it would withhold its bounty until that evening. His hands gripped the hard wood railing that ran the length of his cottage balcony and down the wide steps that led to his drive. Trees stood surrounding his property on all sides, crowding in on his property line, but not so close together that he could not maneuver between them on his broom. His drive curved off into the trees, cutting the view of the two story cottage from the road. It had been nothing more than a shack when he had bought it two months ago but the contractors had been quick and thankfully local. His instructions for a simple design with as little modernization, aside from the basic electricity, coupled with an unlimited budget had gained him a lot of notice in the town. He didn't know it but he had become the biggest mystery since Bella Swan had come to town.

"Harry?" Neville quietly approached the brooding figure. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Is Remus settled?"

Neville sighed deeply, accepting the avoidance, "I gave him a calming draught and he is resting now. I don't agree with this Harry, but I will support you. Just remember that those of us still left will miss you greatly." Harry said nothing, just continued to stare into the towering wall of trees. "I have to go now. I have other patients and Ginny is waiting. I'll come to check on Remus in two weeks..." HI words trailed off as he studied his long time friend. The one whom he had betrayed only once, when he strove for, and won, the love of his wife in his sixth year. They never spoke of it, and he knew Harry didn't hold it against him, but he could see the miniscule flash of pain fill his friends expression whenever Ginny, now ripe with their first child, crossed his path. Neville had agreed with his wife that they would wait until the baby was born before they told Harry that he had been named the Godfather.

A final slow look and he turned away, making his way to the six foot, arching stone fireplace in the living room. The grate was folded back and only a soft layer of ash covered the grey stone floor. His hand was in the smooth leather bag, hanging to the right of the fireplace, clutching a fist full of floo powder when one of the squeaky boards declared that Harry had followed him. The Warrior Magi hadn't been in the house long enough to learn its quirks and they were the only thing that gave him away.

"Neville, thank you ... for everything." the healer turned back to his friend, eyes automatically drawn to the pale scars spider-webbing the tanned skin of his right cheekbone, down past his jaw. All the survivors had scars from the war but Harry's reminded him just who kept them alive. The spell that had burst all the veins in Harry's cheek and jaw had originally been aimed for Neville's heart. Only his fellow Gryffindor, pushing him out of the way, saved his life. Because the press of battle was still thick that day, Harry had not been able to get the healing needed to save most of his face. That incident was the reason why he decided to become a healer and now that he was Harry's personal healer, he knew that the rest of his body was a patchwork of similar scars with similar stories. Not a single mark was the result of Harry's own negligence.

"I'll always be there for you, Harry. Always." he had sworn as much in sixth year when he realized the unseen depths of tho loss he had caused his friend.

"I know Nev, and I know you don't understand this move but..." Neville had to smile at the familiar and unconscious fidget as he rubbed the back of his neck. The words that followed had the smile dissolving. "There's nothing left for me in England. Nothing left for us, especially in the magical world. This... this place is a chance for Remy and me to heal without the history and reminders. No one knows us here, knows my name even, and the press think I am back in Asia. This is what we need so please don't think I'm being reckless... again."

The Healer chuckled sadly. "I get it, and I'll try and convince the others not to haul you back. All I ask is that you be careful and call me if you need anything at all. There are still Death Eaters out there and they will be hunting you."

"I'm always careful!" Harry did his best to look affronted but the grin pulling at his lips ruined it.

Neville snorted rudely, tossing the powder into the fireplace. Green flames erupted and he stepped in yelling 'Longbottom Hall, England'. As he spun away he mused on the fact that none of the survivors ever said goodbye any longer, at least not until the person was dead.

Dinner was simmering on the stove when Remus stumbled down the steps. He marvelled slightly at his new place of residence as he went with the upstairs holding two bedrooms, one his own and the other a guest room, and a third, Harry's room, in the attic. Downstairs was home to the kitchen, living room, and a library that doubled as a study. The dining room joined the kitchen at the rear of the house, leading to the back yard and the heavily warded area set aside for his monthly problem. Washrooms were standard on each floor, with an en suite in the attic and his room for when his changes made him sick enough to make it an issue for those around him. The entire house was a bit small for two grown men but both found that the cozy feel of the slightly cluttered home fit them well. Also, neither had much to fit into the space to begin with.

The werewolf sniffed his way to the food, finding a simple meal of boiled carrot, mashed potatoes with green onions and ground beef grilled in sliced onions. Not one of Harry's masterpieces but tasty all the same. The scarred male limped to the dish cupboard and set the table. His knee ached a little in the rain but the smell of the forest that permeated the house calmed the mourning wolf under his skin. Being with Harry, his adopted cub, also eased a little of his pain. Not enough, but at least some. What he _needed_ was his blood cub but that was impossible now. The war had seen to that, but Harry had seen to the war with the price of so many many sacrifices.

Speaking of which...

He followed the faint scent, nearly smothered by sizzling meat, of Harry to the back porch. The teen in question was barefoot on the grass, soaked to the skin, face turned up to the soft rain. His godson was beautiful in a way that pulled Remus' attention. He knew that if his beast had not claimed the younger man as a cub years ago Moony would have tried to mate with the powerful, alluring being that he had become.

He was still shorter than most, reaching only five nine and unlikely to grow any more at nineteen years old, but he was strong. Harry would never be bulky with muscles but the soaked pale shirt plastered to wiry, corded muscles usually hidden by his loose clothing. One of Remy's plans for the immediate future was getting his cub a proper wardrobe. Harry's skin had regained its healthy tan since the end of the war, now that he no longer spent his days sleeping and his nights 'hunting'. Now his skin was an attractive shade of olive but it pulled attention to the pale pink scars that betrayed his past. The teen would never match Remy in the sheer number of scars but the werewolf's pale skin hid a great deal of the oldest. The rakish black hair, long enough to be pulled into a short tail and just shy of being too long, and bright green eyes, that were no longer hidden behind bulky glasses thanks to Snape, led to a very captivating and dangerous teen. One who didn't even realize that half the people who had supported him in the war were more than a little in love with him.

"Harry," he called out. Green the colour of the forest surrounding them focused on the older man. "the food is smelling done."

"How are you feeling?" his clothing steamed a little as he stepped under that porch cover, the water evaporating in seconds. It was these small unconscious displays of power that had left so many in awe of the young man.

"My knee aches a little but the rest did me good." he settled in his chair gratefully while Harry dished out the meal.

"You have a meet and greet with the principal this Friday. All goes well and you start on Monday."

"We Start Monday, you mean."

"You start, I handle the sick days. That's the agreement." He bit into a baby carrot firmly. "The little teenies couldn't handle my pretty face for any longer than three days." As sarcastic as it was said, Remus thought the statement might be fairly accurate. Harry did have a pretty face, ethereal even. High cheekbones, full lips and a strait nose framed by a strong jaw and off set by almond shaped eyes. Undeniably male but eye catching to both genders, and the poor boy was completely oblivious.

Remus sighed quietly into his mashed potatoes. He hoped this new start would let Harry find someone to share his life with. The boy was so terribly naive.

Across town in another house buried in the woods, Alice Cullen pulled out of an impromptu vision that had caught her off guard. He husband, Jasper, waited patiently, stroking her arm softly, as she gathered herself. Edward watched them over his book, trying not to invade her privacy to satisfy his curiosity. She blinked, a bit surprised at her vision, before a bemused smile graced her lips.

"Alice?" Esme asked gently from her place in Carlisel's arms. They had been holding an amusing conversation about Tree frogs and their musical abilities when Alice had cut off mid-sentence, falling into a premonition.

"We have a new teacher." She let Edward see a clear image of the man, leaving him a little shocked himself. "A new English teacher from Britain, who looks really interesting."

"An understatement if I have ever heard one." Edward muttered. She flashed him a grin. Emmett and Rosalie wandered in having heard the change in conversation.

"What happened to the old guy?" Emmett asked.

"Early retirement, I suppose." she shrugged. She hadn't seen that part and she didn't really care.

"Is the new guy as stiff as the last? He's a Brit right?" the big vampire grinned unrepentantly, slinging an arm over his wife's shoulder.

Alice smiled wider, "He's British, yes, but I think you will find it a more interesting class for sure."

The rest of the weekend she refused to say any more, only smiling her secretive little smile. Edward didn't get the full story either, as she would start thinking old racy songs very loudly that would both annoy and amuse him. Not even Bella could get her to talk, though she did bring news of some rich tenant that had built a house on the borders of the La Push forest. All the town was buzzing with gossip.

Apparently another mystery had arrived in Forks.

"Why am I here again?"

"Because you teach here now." Harry parked the car with a smirk. Remus was staring out the Charger window, a little wild eyed.

"And why do I have to teach? The last time didn't pan out so well."

"This time you don't have a smarmy Slytherin with a grudge trying to sabotage you, and I doubt they would believe you are a werewolf even if you start howling at a round lamp."

"Hey now, that was only the one time and there was quite a bit of Firewhiskey involved"

"And Absinth, if the little green fairy perched on your shoulder most of the night was any indication." his smirk grew as he remembered that celebration. The party had been after the victory in one of the first major battles in the war and only a few faces had been missing in the crowd of revellers.

Both men shook themselves out of their rapidly darkening thoughts.

"Go on, old man. Get on with ye," Harry helped by unbuckling the older wizard and leaning over him to unlatch the door. "Can't be late for your first day, can we?"

"You're supposed to be teaching them as well. Why aren't you joining me?" Remus actually pouted slightly, opening the door and grabbing his polished wooden cane.

"Because they don't need to know me until they see me, and I have got furniture to buy to replace the transfigured stuff." he said smugly, holding Remy's bag out to him and pulling the passenger door shut them moment he was clear. He made sure the werewolf was safely away from the car before he pulled out, tearing out of the parking lot.

"Coward!" the wolf shook his empty fist at the retreating car, gaining curious and shocked looks from the crowd of teenagers flocking into the main building. He straightened out hi bag and cane with a huff and limped to the second building. He made it to his designated classroom only moments before the warning bell rung.

The early arrivals chatted loudly with each other until they plotted him pulling sheets of paper and a thick leather bound book from his messenger bag. The students walking in were greeted with silence, seating themselves quickly once they too caught sight of him. He ignored the stares easily as he scrawled the name 'Mr Remus Lupin' on the board in a neat cursive, though the chalk felt odd in his fingers. He sorted out the papers into piles for different classes and looked up only as the second bell rang. There was a collective gasp from the females in the room as they saw his liquid amber eyes.

"Hello class." he smiled at the room, trying not to see the predatory looks from the girls when they realized that despite his greying hair, he wasn't even forty yet. "As I am sure you know, your previous teacher has opted for early retirement and kindly left the position open for myself." With a tidy settlement from Harry, his mind tacked on.

He sat gingerly on the front of his desk, taking the weight off his aching knee. Having you knee joint shattered by a blasting hex was not terribly conducive to personal health but he supposed that it could have been far worse. He pulled out a stiff folder and a pen, glancing about the room expectantly.

"Let us start with roll, shall we?" Things went surprisingly smooth from there.

The cafeteria was all a buzz with talk of the new English teacher, so much so that the vampires were practically deafened by the noise.

"Did you see that new teacher? He's like-"

"My God he's hot. Not even as old my dad and-"

"Wonder where he got all those scars?"

"-maybe he was in a gang or-"

"His accent just makes me melt-"

"-I swear his eyes are weirder than the Cullen's."

"His eyes are simply gorgeous! Like liquid gold-"

"I could listen to him read poetry all day."

"-never knew old poetry could be so sexy."

"Do you think he's the one to build that new house?"

"-rugged, sexy, rich, and he's not married either-"

On and on it went until they could shut it out, focusing on their untouched food and each other.

"This guy sounds interesting," Emmett grinned, "too bad he is our last period."

Jasper nodded his agreement, not speaking as he refused to breath in the crowded cafeteria. Alice patted his arm sympathetically, "Edward, Rosalie and I will get a good look at him after lunch. We'll warn you if he expects you to actually _read_."

The big man faked a swipe at her, which she didn't even try to dodge. Her visions of the future were annoying some times. They emptied their trays separately like usual and split up as the bell rung. The man of the day was sitting on his desk reading an old, loved book. On each student desk there was a sheet of face down paper. Alice dragged her siblings to their seats excited, ignoring Rosalie's disdainful glares to the rough looking man. His cloths were good quality and well fitting but they were obviously worn. His dirty blond hair was roughly cut short and peppered with grey, especially around the temples. His scars were faint but numerous on his face, really anywhere skin could be seen. Only when everyone was seated and the last bell had rung did he look up and they got to see the eyes that had captured the interest of so many. Warm molten amber smiled at them all, pausing only briefly on the Cullens and Single Hale.

"Welcome. I am Remus Lupin, your new teacher. As all your seats are full, I'll assume that you are all here so let's forgo the roll call."

_They were right about the accent. _Alice projected to Edward, who ignored her.

"The sheets on your desk is not a test but a survey. I would appreciate honest answers as I will be using these to decide the direction of the curriculum this semester."

"You mean we get to choose what we learn?" Bella asked from her seat beside Angela.

"To a point, I suppose, though the required materials will be observed. Now' while you fill those out I will read you something from this book," he patted the thick cover gently, "to give you a taste of what you could be studying this year."

A few students were able to write for a good five minutes until they were drawn into the smooth rendition of Poe's 'Tell Tale Heart'. The entire class was enraptured as he spun out the story, creating images with his voice alone. The room tensed as the protagonist descended into a madness caused by his own sins. The room sucked in a heavy breath when the old, frayed pages closed between scarred hands, Mr Lupin smirking knowingly.

"You now have ten minutes to finish your surveys." Students, more eager than before, scrambled to scratch in their answers. Edward shared a surprised look with Rosalie over the head of a scribbling, grinning Alice.

**A/N: **This is my first twilight cross and I have not even read past the first book so apologies to any inconsistencies. I do have a general idea of the original plot line but not enough of one to get the details perfect. Any help or advice is appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
